a narnia love story
by southernbelle12
Summary: when emma ,justin,bella all go to naria with the pevensies though the wardrobe .will peter fall for emma .will susan and justin say that they love each other before its too late .story better that summary trust me peter/oc susan/oc
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Peter -16

Justin-15

Emma-15

Susan-14

Edmund-10

Lucy-9

Bella-8

Emma's p.o.v

Chapter 1 goodbyes and hellos

Justin Emma and Bella never felt so alone on that day in the train stration. All the children were order to go to the country side .they were going to stay with some professor and four other kids .i wasn't to happy about all this I needed to stay and help my mom but orders were orders .Justin my big brother ,by two and a half minutes , was being strong for his sisters. Bella ,the baby of the family ,was crying her mother went over too her and said "I love you sweetie ,be a good girl now ok"and then hadded her lion to her then she turned to Emma .

"Emma I love you remember your staying with The Pevensie children Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter" then she turned to Justin "look after your sisters ok I love you" she handed them their tickets "off you go you don't want to miss your train " "I love y'all goodbye" "bii" said emma "ill miss you" Bella "I love you" Justin . when they got on the train they found a both with no one in it yet and put there stuff in the compartments .the train was about to move when 4 kids walked in. the youngest girl had short redish/brown hair , freckles ,and brown eyes. The older girl was pretty she had brown hair and brown hair .the younger boy had dark brown hair and dark eyes .the older boy was cute he had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes .the older boy walked over to Emma he said "hello im peter pevencie this is Lucy ,Susan and Edmund you?"peter said as he sat down next to mouth just dropped open ,peter looked confused ,"im justin , that's emma ,and shes isabella but we call her bella"justin said .peter did the same thig as me when he caught on . "are you going to professer kirkes house too?" She asked cheerfully"yep "said bella . they were best friends already .i fell asleep after 15 or 20 minutes.

Peter p.o.v

A few minutes after emma used my shoulder as a pillow .i didn't mind though then I fell asleep too.

Its short I know but its 230 am and I have a dentist appointment tomorrow at 8oo soo bii


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma's p.o.v

I felt someone poke me .I opened my eyes to see that I was leaning on peter. He was asleep too felt a poke again looked. It was poked me again "ours is the next stop, wake up" I said. Then he got up and so did peter .they started handing us our luggage .then we got off to a little train station there was a bench, a light post and a steeps to the ground. We heard car was coming. We all ran to the road but when the car passed it only honked at us.

"The professor knew we were coming "said Susan

"Maybe we were incorrectly labeled" said Edmund looking at his tag. Soon after we heard a horse coming our way with a lady on the horse.

"Mrs. .mecready"peter asked timidly

"Afraid so" she said

"Is this all you have" she asked

"It's just us "

"Small favors" she said

"Lets go" Bella said

When we got to the house or well mansion. We all gasp and Justin said wow, after Mrs. Mecready told us the rules she showed us our rooms.

"Girls in the big room and boys in the little" said

After that we ran to our room and stated calling beds .Lucy got the one farthest from the door .Bella got the one next to her Susan was next to the door. I was next the window. Soon after we got unpacked the boys came in well peter and Ed

"Were Justin?" Susan asked

"Playing his guitar, I bet "I said when I unpacked my lavender ballet slippers and put them on the bed

"You do ballet?"Lucy asked

"Yes-"I was beginning to say

"She never stops dancing"bella said interrupting me

"Will you dace for us "Susan asked

"I don't know" I said

"Please Emma please" Lucy begged

"Ok fine "I said and started to lace up my dance shoes

Peter's p.o.v

"Please Emma please" begged Lucy.

"Ok fine "Emma said then laced up her lavender point shoes .then she started to dance .she looked like an angle, it was all too graceful and beautiful. Ten times any thing I have ever seen. When she was done I looked around they all were in shock because of the gracefulness and, she turned red .then we all clapped.

"It wasn't that good" said Emma.

"Yes it was it was angelic "said Susan

"Beautiful" said Lucy

"It was asoume "said ed. it must be good to get a good review from him

"Peter?"She asked  
"I am at a lost for words" I said .then she blushed

Then Bella hugged me good night .and Ed turned on the radio.

Then I noticed Lucy was sad, Susan did too because she turned off the radio.

"Theses sheets fell scratchy"

"Wars don't last forever lu", said Susan

"You'll be home soon "I said

"If homes still there" Ed said so I threw a pillow at him

"isn't it time you were in bed"susan said

"yes mum "ed saidand walked out

"goodnight emma "I said said

The next day

Emmas p.o.v

"Gastrovaculair "

"is it latin"said

"yes "said susan

"is it latin for worst game ever invented"ed said

I laught but susan glared at me

"we could play hide and seek"luc said

"please peter"bella said

"but we already y having so much fun "peter said

"please peter please "lucy said

" 1 2 3 4 5 "peter said

I hid behind a door

"ready or not here I come"peter said

Then he found me

"found you"peter said

"WE ARE BACK!" YELLED LUCY

"WE ARE OK "BELLA ADDED

"dose this mean I win"susan asked

"no we both win"justin said

What are you talking about"I asked

They told them about a magical land that looked like a winter wonder land and a faun and talking animals. In the upstairs wordrob. So we went to see this magical wardrobe.

"the only wood is the back of the wordrobe" susan said and started walking out

"we wouldn't lie about this " lucy said

"we haven't ever given you a reson not to" bella added

"bella lucy that's enough "peter said in a voice I never would of guessed he had

"well I belive you"ed said

"you do"bella said

"ya didn't I ever tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupord "said ed

"you just have to make everything worse don't you "pater said

"YOU THINK YOUR DAD BUT YOUR NOT!"ed yelled and stormed off

Emmas p.o.v

"that was nicely handled" Susan said and walk out .followed by peter

"you two believe us don't you" Lucy said directed to us

"you never given me a reson not to"I said

"Justin ?" bella asked

"seeing isn't believing sometimes believing is seeing " justin said


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy heres the next chapter enjoy. I don't own naria **

Chapter 4

Dear diary:

It's Bella:

Justin and Susan are really close now .Justin and peter are also really good friends ,and believe it or not I'm friends with ed .Lucy ad I are inseparable were going to be friend s forever .I think Emma and peter are close too because I always hear them talking at night in the sitting room. Hmmm, I wonder .me and Lucy went to Narnia again Ed went to but he lied and said and I quote "some children don't know when to stop pretending." It's ok though because we know it real and Justin and Emma believe us.

\

Emma pov

Right now were all outside because Susan thinks we need some fresh air .Lucy and Bella are reading under a tree .Justin was playing his guitar under it too .peter is pitching to Edmund .he throws it then it hit Ed in thigh "hey!" Ed says

"Wake up dolly day dream", peter says.

I start laughing and peter dose too .ed just glares at me then smiles.

Peter throws it again and Ed hit into a window.

"The mecready is gunna kill y'all two", I say

When we got to the room with the broken window .we heard footsteps

"The mecredy "Susan yell/whispered

We ran but there were stills footsteps behide us.

We went to a door it was locked .we ran to the next one and ran in .;

It was the room with the wardrobe.

"You've got to be kidding", Susan says

"Nope, go!" I say pushing her

We all went into the wardrobe with many STOP PUSHINGS and YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT

Then peter and Susan fell into something cold, IT WAS SNOW!

"Don't worry it probably just you r imaginations "Lucy said.

"I don't think saying sorry will cut it right "peter said

"No but this might!"Bella and Lucy said at the same time and threw snowballs at him.

Then we had a full-blown snowball fight .I hit peter twice, Lucy 3 times, and Justin once.

Then Susan hit Ed "WATCH IT!" said Ed

"You little liar," said peter "SAY YOUR SORRY TO BELLA AND LUCY,"He yelled

"Ok fine sorry "said ed

"We should head back now," said Susan .fun wreaker I thought.

"Why" I asked

"I think they should decide"

"MR .TUMNUS!" THEY BOTH SAID.

"Then Mr. tumnuss it is,"said peter

"We can't go hiking in the snow in these clothes,"said Susan.

"She's right "said Justin.

"Well what about those coats," Bella asked

"I don't think the professor will mind and if you think about it logically were not even taking them out the wardrobe,"said peter

"Hes right,"said Justin "and were do I put my guitar?" he had it outside and forgot to talkit off when we went inside.

"Oh please bring it nr tumnuss would love too hear you play" Lucy said

"Ok,"he said he is always looking for a way to play for people.

Peter all handed us coats he handed one to Ed "this is a girl coat!"

"I know "said peter

Then we were off to hike to Mr. tumnusses peter notested I was slow so he slowed down to talk to me

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I said

"Why are you back here "he asked

"Well I'm just slow ,always was "after I said that he just laught

"20 questions"he asked

"Ok"I said

"What your favorite color ",

"Dark blue, forest green and silver" I said

"What your favorite 3 things to do "

"Practising my ballet, being with the ones I love and, looking at the stairs" I said

"oh yes dace "

"Yep I love it just as much as justin and his gutiar "

"Then what do you hate "

"Bossy people, liars, and evil people"

"Favorite quote "

"Never give up and fight for what you believe" I said "15 left"

"I'll save them for later" he said and then fell down a hill and knocking me over "smooth" I said

When Lucy and Bella stopped walking at a mountain there was a door on the side of it but it was of its hinges

Lucy ran in and Bella was seconds behind her

"LUCY" SAID PETER "BELLA" I said

When I went into the house the whole place was ransacked

Bella was crying and Lucy asked "who would do this"

"I don't know"

"But apparently he was arrested fro frantizising with humans" Justin said

"We really need to go back now 'Susan said

"You don't get it do you "Bella said

"Were the humans" Lucy finished

"Oh"I said

"How did the witch find out?"Bella ask though she was crying. I went over to her and picked her up and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Emma p.o.v

"How did the witch find out", asked

Ppssts

"Did that bird just pssts at us "asked Susan

"Probubly"said Lucy

"Let's go find out "said Justin walking out

Susan just looked at us like we were crazy

There was a sound from the bushes .I grabbed Bella and got Lucy's hand and Justin got in front of us.

It was a beaver. Lucy, Bella and me giggled .peter put his hand out and made some noises.

"I aint gunna smell it if that's what you want" said the beaver. We all laughed excepted peter he turned red.

"Lucy pevince "said the beaver

"Yes"

He handed her a handkerchief

"This was the hankie I gave to –

"Mr. tumnuss, he gave it to me just before they took him" said the beaver

"Further in" he whispered

We started to follow

"What are you doing" asked Susan

"Following a beaver" I said as a matter of fact tone

"He said he knows the faun" peter said

"It's a beaver it shouldn't be saying anything"

"What are you doing back there" asked the beaver

"Just talking" Justin said

"It better left for safer case "he said

"He means the trees" said Bella

Then we started to follow him

On the way there

Mr . Beaver told us "it's better not to be out here after night fall "

And he asked Justin what was on his back Justin said his guitar and then he said whats that justin then explained

When we got to his house, I mean dam

"its lovely" said Lucy

"its merely a trifle" he said

"BEAVER IS THAT YOU IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK IF YOU'VE BEEN OUT WITH BADGER AGAIN!"SAID A GIRL BEVER I guess it was "oh those arnt badgers I never thought id live to see the day"

"lets go inside andsee if we can get you some food and get some civilized company "She said

Mr beaver just laught

" carful watch your step" he said as we went in

"is there anything we can do to help tumnuss" I asked

"they took him to the witches house and ya know what they say few go in and come out again" mr. beaver said

" fish and chips" mrs beaver said and saw Lucy and Bellas face and said "but there's hope dear"

"oh ya load of hope" he leaned in and said " aslan is on the move " when he said that I felt safe and relaxed but I didn't know why

" who's aslan "ed asked

"you cheeky little boomer"

nudged him

"You don't know do ya?"

"well we haven't exactly been here very long" peter said

"he's only the king of the whole wood ,the real king of Narnia" he said

"he's been away for a long while" Mrs. beaver said

"ya and he's waiting for you at the stone table" beaver said

"us ?"I asked

"your blooming joking they don't even know the propacie !"

"well then" Mrs. beaver said

"_**when Adams flesh and Adams bone sit in cair parvell in throne the evil will be over and done**_ –"

"you know that doesn't ream right " Susan asked ruining the monument  
" your kinda missing the point here"

_**Two sons of adam and two daughter s of eve will defeat the White Witch **_

_**And restore peace to Narnia **_

"What about us three" justin asks

"Oh ya" mrs beaver said

She points to justin "every king and queen has a protector. their's is supposed to play a strange stringed interment ."

"Yep that me",he said

"what about me "asked bella

"_**the youngest wizard of all **_

_**Will be the smallest of 4 daughter of eve **_

_**But will have more power than any other**_

_**It is her choose to be good or evil" **_mr beaver said

"What about emma",asked lucy

"do you really want to know"he asked they all nodded

"ok fine ,love this ones yours "he told his wife

"_**true love will walk both worlds**_

_**Oldest daughter of eve**_

_**And oldest son of adam**_

_**With her love by her side **_

_**They will rule naria in a glden age**_

_**But without love they will not win agesnt the witch **_

_**And all naria will die in ice and water"**_she said "there was more but it was lost" he said

He looked around and saw them all staring at her

"I will not be told who to love" she said icely

"wheres ed "asked bella

"im gunna kill him"he said

"You may not have too" mr beaver said

They all ran to try and find ed before it was too they got to the castle it was made only of must love it.

You could see a little person going in but you knew it was edmund

"EDMUND" yelled lucy and tried to run after but mr beaver grabed her

"let go we have to go and get him"bella said

"don't you get it hes the beat she wants all 7 of ya"

"why ", Justin ask

"to kill ya to stop the prophesy from coming true" he yelled/whrisperd

"oh" and then I heard howls "did you hear wolfs"

"THE SECRET POILCE"he said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Justin p.o.v.

"Do you think will need jam "Mrs. Beaver ask

"Only if the witch has toast" said peter I laugh but had to stop because I got a glare from Emma.

We heard howls out side "HURRY" said Emma .then Mr. Beaver opened up a secret tunnel

" GO",he said peter went first after mr and mrs beaver then susan then emma then lucy then me.

5 minutes later

"YOU SHOULD OF BROGHT A MAP",mrs beaver said "there wasn't room next to the jam" mr beaver said

Then lucy fell and when I looked brock my guitar "shit" there was barking in the tunnel "there in the tunnel"said lucy

When we got to the exit they all got up fine but susan couldn't so I helped her. When I got up they closed the tunnel with a barrel and bella fell over a stone animal .mr and mrs beaver walk over to one and he said "he was my best mate" . "what happed here ,"asked lucy

"this is what happends to people who cross the witch " said a fox

"let me crew him to splinters " mr beaver said

"relax im one of the good guys "

"ya you look like one of the bad ones "

"we can argue breeding later" "I have an idea"

He looked up to a tree .When we all got up to the very top .the wolf came out and circled the fox "were did the humans go"

"Humans in Narnia that's a good piece of information" the fox said "don't ya think"

One of the wolfs bite him in the back and held he to keep from running away

"don't patronize me tell me and keep your life it osnt much but still "

"they went north" he lied

"smell them out"

When they left we all jumped down and stated to mend his back ,well mrs beaver did we all watched

Emma finally said "thank you"

"your welcome I just wish there bark was worse there bite ow "he said

"stop swarming your wores than beaver on bath day"mrs beaver said

"worst day of the year " beaver said we all laught

"im afraid that's all the cure I have time for right now aslan told me to gather troops himself",fox said

"you saw aslan what was he like ?" ask beaver

"Everything we ever heard "he said and left .we decided to camp there . susan came up to me "im sorry about your guitar " she said " its ok more fire wood" I said. there is no point of carring it .

"thank you "she said

"what " I asked

"for helping me up earlier "

"oh no problem"

"Just wondering do you have a girlfriend back home ?"

"no my girlfriend dumped me for my friend"

"oh im sorry"

"no its ok it was for the best " ,he said then stared in her eyes

"im going to bed good night" she said then he did something he would never do grabed her hand and kissed it "good night"


	6. Chapter 6

Father Christmas

Emma p.o.v

Today I woke up Susan had her head on Justin's and Justin's on hers. Peter told to come here .

"look" and he pointed to the beavers they were circled up with each other.

"peter we need to wake everyone up you get Lucy and Bella".bella was holding her toy lion. "I'll get them two." I crept over to justi really quitly and

"JUSTIN SUSAN GET UP !" I yelled at them .they both jumped .

"we need to get going come on "mrs beaver said

45 minutes later

We were on the top of a hill over looking the frozen lake .

"after se cross this lake well cross the frozen river –

"frozen ?"asked susan

"don't worry its been frozen for 100 years "she said

"Then well be at the stone table" said mr beaver

"its so big"said susan

"it's the world dear did you expect it to be small"said mrs beaver

"smaller "said susan

When we got down to the middle of the lake right when I step on it I slipped but peter caught me "smooth"

We died laughing and we ran to caught up with the others

"Hurry humans "beaver said for the 10th time in 15 minutes

"he is getting a bit bossy " said bella on justins back

picking lucy up "if he tells us to hurry one more time im gunna turn him into a big fluffy hat ."

"wail were still young humans "mr beaver said

"is that you que to have a new hat peter"I said laughing

"it's the witch run! "said susan

We ran faster than we ever had before I tripped on a rock and sprang my ankle and couldn't get up. Peter tried to get but it was too late she was too close .i thought im dead I pictured lucy,bella ,justin,susan,and peter .i opened my eyes when nothing happend and saw in wasn't the witch it was father Christmas . he gave me a pepper mint

"eat it and your ankle will be fine " he said in his jolly old voice ,so I did after my ankle wasn't hunting anymore .

"go get your friends " he said ,I ran to the cave

"guys its ok its not her come on"I said .they looked at me like I was crazy ."im not crazy come and see"

Mr beaver got up and went to were I was and stuck his head in the cave "I hope you've been good cus there someone here to see ya"he said in a prue voice of happieness .when the saw who it was bella ran to him and hugged him and lucy said" merry cristmas sire"

"it is now that you've arraved"

"ive bben though alote since I gotten here but this"susan said . I think her logical mind is shutting down

"we thought you were the witch "justin said

"ah yes but in my defece ive been driving one of these longer than the witch

"I thought there was no christmas in narnia"said susan

"not for a long time the hope you have brought is weaking the witches power

"I dare say you can do with theses ". He said and pulled out a red bag

"presents!"said Lucy and Bella

"for lucy ,eves daughter,and futer queen of Narnia, the juice of the fire flower that grow in the mounts of the sun ,if you or any of your frinds are hurt it will heal them even an inch from death and a dagger but only use in times of need becase battles are ugly affairs if women fight"

"yes sire ,thank you"

"Peter ,future king of Narnia ,and Adams son I think theses will do quit nicely"as he pulled out a sword and a shield with a lion on it "they are tools not toys " he said

"Yes sire, thank you" peter said

"susan ,futer queen of narnia and eves daughter here is a bow and arrows trust in these bow and it will hit the target everytime –

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" asked susan

"since you don't have a problem being heard here is a horn blow it and help will always come."he said .i just laught after that

"thank you"

"justin ,son of adam, and protector of the kings and queens ,here is two swords and a sheild .remember theses are tools not toys"he said "and I almost forgot I put a new guitar in your tent at aslans camp"

"I will and thank you"

"Emma ,future princess of narnia ,and eves daughter, a neacklac made from the finest silver and crystals from the first rainbow ever if you believe your enimy will not see you for you but one of their own and a sword made of solid gold but it will always be the perfect weight theses are tools not toys and I thought you might miss theses"he said and handed me my lavender ballet slippers

"Thank you sire and merry christmas " said Emma and hugged her ballet slippers

"and little isabella I didn't forget you .here is the orb of hope if you hope you can hear what the enamy is saying but only you" and handed her a red velvet bad with gold ribbon running in it .

"and here is a dagger "he handed her a dagger with a lion on it

" MERRY CHRISTMAS " he said

"merry christmas" we all said at once

"I have to go things really pile up over one hundered years and winter almost over LONG LIVE ASLAN!"he said and then got in his sleh

Right when he left Lucy turn to Susan "told ya he was real" he said

"he said winter almost over you know what that means no more ice "peter said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8 deadly ice

We looked over the edge of the cliff to the ice below us the ice was cracking fast

"we need to cross now!" peter said

"don't beavers make dams" Bella and Lucy said at the same time

"Not that fast" Mr. Beaver said

"Don't you think we should think about this for a minute "said Susan on the way down to the water and ice

"no we don't have a minute" Justin says

"I was just trying to be realistic "Susan said

"No you were trying to be smart as usual" peter said. "maybe you should go first "I said to he nodded when we all got on the ice "I cant swim"bella said. "don't worry ill get you" said emma. bella heard howls and lucy saw them crossing the top part "PETER"lucy screamed "RUN"yelled justin we ran half way when a wolf got mr beaver under his paw .justin ,emma and peter got out there swords and peter pointed at the leader ,and emma and justin at the ones behide them .justin already killed 3 that went for peter ,susan ,and emma.

"put that down boy someone could get hurt"said the leader

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME RUN HIM THOUGE !"said mr. beaver

"leave now when you can and your brother leaves with you"the wolf said

"STOP IT MAYBE WE SHOULD LISTEN TO HIM"said susan

"smart girl "the wolf said

"DON'T DO IT PETER !"I YELLED after killing a wolf that went for lucy

"KILL HIM ,KILL HIM ,NOW LIKE JUSTIN AND EMMA!"YELLED mr beaver

"oh come oh this isn't your war,all my queen wants if for you humans to leave"the wolf said

"just becase some man in a red coat gives you a sword dosnt make you a hero "susan said

"it was brown"I said and let my gard of and a wolf bite my arm so I killed it

"are you ok "lucy asked

"im fine"I said even though it was pretty deep and blood was coming out

"no peter naria needs you ,gut him when you still have a chance!"said

"what it gunna be I not waiting forever and nether is the river " the wolf said

"PETER"lucy yelled

The water fall's ice was creaking and water was spraying out

"justin,emma put away your swords"peter said

"HOLD ONTO ME!" he said as he put his sword in the ice .we all did exept bella she was too slow for the water fall.

"EMMA"I screamed .i saw her running to me then the water fall broke . I let go of peter to find emma ,so did lucy but the current was too strong for lucy I grabed lucy and swam to the side.

"go find justin anad tell him I cant find bella"I said she nodded

I kept swimming for like 10 minutes .right when I was about to give up I saw bellas blounde curls below the surface sinking .i gather my breathe and dive after her ,grabbed her ,and then swaim to shore . she wasn't brething .i cheaked for a pulse .she didn't have one.

"EMMA!" I HEARD PETER YELL "BELLA"

"OVER HERE "I said behide my tears

lucy came first "is she okay?"she asked worried

"shes dead" I said . everyone else was just in time to hear the next 15 minutes we all cried. "it was my fault if I hadn't gone after you to help you could have gotten her" Lucy cried

"no it isn't "I said "we need to keep moving to aslans camp"I said picked up her body and started to walk .i felt someone put there arm around me .it was peter I smiled. We all cried as we walked .

"Mrs. beaver do you think aslan could revive her ?"

"I don't know"she said sadly

Review about emma kill her or revive her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I cant believe belle is gone ,my little sister ,the carefree ,openhearted ,sweet , bubbly little girl is gone forever .she will never find love, marry ,have kids .I will never hear her laugh again .we all we handling it differently Lucy the girl who doesn't stop talking hasn't said a word since she died ,Susan is comforting me, Justin is being strong for me but I can tell his heart is breaking on the inside, peter is well trying to brighten the mood with a few random jokes but a few silent tears excepted his eyes and me I couldn't even walk straight my whole body felt numb . Then my knees buckled and I started shaking, I was going into shock .so I fell in a heap on the forest floor

"WHY ASLAIN WHY HER ""I said I would get her I failed her and look what happened" I screamed .Susan ran to me and gave me a hug being the motherly person in the family at the monument

"emma, don't worry aslan is going to revive her"she said softly

"but how do you know "I asked her

"why would she have a propashey " she said .i looked at the little girl in my arms , if the wolfs hadn't come we would of crosses in time

"IM GUNNA KILL THAT WOLF ITS HIS FALT"I screamed at the sky ,when susan was just comforting me in my time of need .after 5 minutes she said " I think justin should carrie her we need to get going and you can bearly stand"and handed bella over to him but I keeped her lion with me

"I can too"I said

"can not"said peter

"uh huh "

"can not

"Can too"

"Can not "

"can too"

"prove it" so I did but after 5 seconds my knees gave out and peter caught me and started walking

"can not" peter whispered in my ear.

"ha ha"I replied

1 hour later

"are we there yet" peter said to Mrs. Beaver

"just over that hill" she replied

"you can put me down now "I said

"maybe I don't want to "

"well I think I can walk on my own " I was still crying

"emma everything is going to be ok "he said and wiped my tear away and putting me down

"prove it"I said and we both stopped talking

When the snow started melting I stopped crying and realized she is coming back to us no matter what ,it was getting so hot lucy and I took off our shoes and put our coats randomly on trees

"we're here" Mrs. beaver said in a voice of pure joy ."oh my emma your arm what happened its bleeding " mrs beaver asked .i looked down and a tooth was in it and blood was coming though my under jacket

"oh I don't know " I said

"let me bandeg it for you " she geshterd fro me to sit and starts taking out bandages

"I guess we are taking a break" justin said putting bella down

. .

Peter pov 

I noticed at the river that blasted river 4 things after lucy came to us in a frantic mess saying "emma cant find bella and I don't see emma either ,justin help, peter help " and we found emma crying over bella mumbling stuff like don't leave me and come back .

When I heard this my heart broke on the inside like it was when I was only holding lucys cout but different some how

Justin the amazing guitar player ; emma the amazing ,loving ,and graceful ballerina ; bella the bubbly , sweet , overdramatic girl were my family and I would do anything for them. they came along to find ed even though we only knew they for a short while

We needed to revive bella

I loved emma

So when I had to carrie her I didn't mind but when she could walk I didnt want to let her go . now when I look at her ,she's radiant even though she is crankey in the morning ,stubborn ,and a horrid cook,he laughts to himself

_They were back at the professers house , justin and ed were playing chess , su was reading go , lucy and bella were playing queens and now they were helping a lion with his paw aka bellas toy lion .i was just sitting there with emma watching then mrs mcready Came up asking if emma and I would like to help back cookies in a tone more of a you better-come-help more than a if-you-want-you-can-help _

"_sure ,come on peter " emma said then mrs mc. Left down the stairs_

"_I cant cook" I said_

"_me either" she said and grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs to the kitchen .when we got there she whispered to me_

"_this is going to interesting"_

_When we went in it was the cleanest kitchen ever ,it smelled like vanilla and soup. An area was set up for cookies the dough was made already and mrs mecready said_

"_just roll them into balls 2 for each child then put them in the oven for 60 minutes on 90 degrees got it "_

"_yes maim"we said _

"_Ok, I have to go to the market "she said,and out the door she went_

"_ok then" emma said_

"_make 2 each no more no less "I moaked_

"_lets get to work" she said laughing_

"_hey lets make this fun lets make fun a different shape for each person" she said_

_When we were done we had a pen and book for susan ,a lion and crown for bella ,a bear and crown for lu , guitar and sword justin ,2 chess people for ed ,a flower and ballet slippers fro emma and for me a sword and cricket ball._

"_well lets put these in " emma said pronde of our work_

"_wait ,was it 60 minutes on 90 degrees or 90 minutes on 60 "_

"_um the 2__nd__ one I think "_

_After we put them in and put the timer on we fell asleepin our chairs_

"_ring ring ring" I woke up and got emma up snd we went to the oven and it was on fire ._

_Lets just say when we put it out the floor of the kitchen was flooded and mrs mc. Wasn't happy and we never got cookies again._

I didn't even notice when mrs beaver fineshed mending her arm

"peter you coming "justin said sarcastically

.

Emmas pov

we're here" Mrs. beaver said in a voice of pure joy . its was just a camp site but to me it symbolized Bella being revived .when we started walking I noticed that there were animals and creaters I only read about in books .everyone was staring at us as we walked to the big tent in the was getting rather uncomfortable

"why are they all staring at us"susan asked

"maybe they think you look funny"lucy replied peter justin ,and I all were hiding our laughs and continued walking to the tent when we got there peter got out his sword and said

"we have come to see aslain" peter said a centaur nodded and looked a the tent ,then a lion came out and everyone kneeled so I nudged peter a geshted to kneel and he did justin susan and lucy followed

"welcome Justin protector of Narnia " aslan said

"welcome peter son of adam"

"welome lucy susan and emma"

"welcome he beaver and she beaver you have my thanks"

"but where are the others"

"that's why we come sire " peter said

"we need your help "justin said

"we had some trouble along the way "I said

"Edmund was captured by the white witch" peter said and gasps broke out behind us

"how could this happen"aslan said

"he betraded them ,your majesties" mr beaver said and more memers .

"THEN HE HAS BETRAIDED US ALL" A CENTAR SAID

"HES ONLEY A BOY HE DIDNT KNOW SO BACK OFF" I said

"peace "

"im sure theres an explanation" aslan added

"I was to hard on him" peter said

""we all were"I said trying to make peter feel better and he shoot me a thankyou with his eyes

"sire hes our brother"

"I know that makes the betrayal all the worse "aslan said, ya know that really didn't lift our spirits

"we just want ed back "suan said

"its going to be harder than you think "aslan said

"but where is the 7th " one of the creators added visually not seeing her body

"she drowned ,aslan "lucy said sadly and even know none of them knew her

"it was my falt I said I would get her ,she couldn't swim " I said

"bring her forward" justin walked froward,carrie bella,"put her on Oreius back"

"its an honnor to ride on a centars back " mr bevear wishpered

"Wow" I said and faked a smile but I failed

"emma do not worry all will be ok " aslain said "Oreius bring her to the healing tent to stay "

"yes sir"he said and took off ,I watched as he rode off with my baby sister .after he took off I cased after him only to trip over a badly placed sword ,and peter ran up to me

"are you ok "

"no im not my sister just died and it wasn't just my falt it was yours too maybe if you just killed that wolf we would have crossed" I yelled at him and ran and ran till I couldn't anymore .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma's p.o.v

"no I'm not my sister just died and it wasn't just my falt it was yours too maybe if you just killed that wolf we would have crossed" I yelled at him and ran and ran till I couldn't anymore . I can't believe I just said that to peter, I feel awful about it and in front of Aslan that just made me cry harder lucy and susna probably thought I was a nut job . oh Aslan I'm sorry .then I thought about peter face had an expression of sadness ,stress ,and he looked hurt .i don't know how long I staid at that spot when my eyes were empted of all of my tears my vision came back and I realized I had no idea where I was but it was beautiful it was a crystal clear pound with a small waterfall a whipping willow that leans to make it easy to climb and sit over the water .there was a small flowers everywhere and a apple tree sort of hidden behide a bolder .it was breath taking and I was so tired , the sun was setting ,and I was hungary so I went to the apple tree and took an apple and went to go sit on the tree over the water .after 10 or so minutes a woman appeared made of flower petals and the willows leaves .so I screamed

"hello"

"hey um who are you no what are you " I asked then I relized how rude that was "sorry I didn't mean to be rude "

"fay ,I am a **dryad "she sa**id "now what are you a beardless dwarf if you folllow the witch you cant sit on my tree "

" no ,I am a daughter of eve emma " I said giggling and put my hand out I saw the look on her face and put it down

"are you a one of four ,protector ,the witch girl or the love of high king " she asked amazed I realized this is a young tree spirit thing because her petals looked fresh

"the last one but he doesn't love me so it doesn't matter but um do you happen to know to the way to aslans camp " I asked

" yes but it's a half day trip and its almost dark " fay said and when she saw my face she added "you are welcome to stay on my tree because the leaves will hid you from any witch followers and the flowers will hid your scent and the woods are dangerous at night"

"everyone is probably all worried sick about me "I said

"I can send a friend of mine to deliver a message you are safe and feed "

"ok thank you for the offer "

"rosalie " she called out and another **dryad **came "

"go tell king peter ,and protecter justin and aslan that emma is safe in this garden and she is fed and safe " fay said a gust of wind came and took the other one away with it

"whoa" I whispered and shiverd she must have noticed

"here she handed me 2 leafs twice the size of me .i used them as covers and I was warm

"fay ,do you ever have guest in your garden"

"no,no one has found it yet and its yours this is a magic garden and the first being to find it owns it and gets to name it " I got quite after this

"any ideas on what to name it "

"I have no idea bella would have come up with something thou this was really her type of thing" I said sadly

"if you don't mind may who bella is " fay asked cautiously

"she is I mean was my sister you know the witch girl "

"what happende"

"I don't know where to start "

"the beginning is always good " she said so I said my story so far when I got to the scary part she gasped ,when I got to the funny parts she laugh its sounded like bells ,and when I got to sad parts she cryed gracefully and when I got to the father Christmas part she asked to see my giftes she was the perfect listener when I finished I felt really good I was still sad but not as sad

"will you dace for me " she asked hopefully .i was about to say I didn't have my slippers I noticed they were tied to my belt next to my sword

" of cores it's the least I can do "I said happily I slide down the trunk of her tree

And then I danced I don't know how long I did but I felt good and she seemed to enjoy it ,I had to stop when my feet hurt like crazy and I was tired

" miss, I mean emma I think you should rest you look awfully tired "she said

"ok "I said as I cribed her tree

"after this will I ever come back here " I asked sleepily

"if you wish I will make a map from his camp to here"

"may I bring susan and lucy" I asked even more tired

" oh please" she said

"thank you goodnight Fay" I said

"goodnight Emma " she said and then I fell asleep

Peter pov

They were all by a camp fire ,lucy was crying ,justin was going mad, susan was worried sick and I was pacing .

"where is she " he yelled she was gone for hours and it was night

"peter what if she was –" lucy stated to say behind her tears

"NO that wouldn't happem to her "justin said and ran to the boy tent in a huff

" I think hes going mad 1st bella now emma imagine that peter I feel bad" susan said

"lucy its time you go to bed " peter said

"no peter I not going until we hear from emma " lucy staided confanden and walk over to susan and almost tripped over her long Narnia dress ."how do you know she is going to send word "said susan

"because shes our friend " lucy said simply

"hello young ones I know she is alive " said Aslan

"hello Aslan" they said

when she got to Susan she cruled up next to her " I miss –" susan was beaging to say but a **dryad** apperd

"hello I have a message for protecter justin , king peter , queen lucy and susan and aslan regarding emma" the dryad said hearing his name justin came out of the tint

"Speak " aslan said

"she is safe and warm in a garden she found with a dyrad named fay she is one of the nicest dyrads there is " she said what a relief peter thought

"why didn't she come with you" lucy asked

"it is a half day trip and it was dark and not safe "

" you may go and thank you " aslan said after she bowed and left

"aslan ,do you know where the garden is" ask lucy

"no it was hidden but she is in safe handes now go to sleep you have a big day tomarrow "he said amd left

"good night "said lucy ,susan ,justin and peter said at once

(what justin ,emma ,and bella look like is on my profile)


	10. Chapter 10

Emma's pov

I woke up an hour or two before the sun but that's normal for me , but fay was nowhere to be seen I looked around and saw a dress, a map, bath stuff , boots , brush , a bag and a apple . I grabbed the dress and looked at it was simple but beautiful .( on profile) it was green laced up in the front and under dress was a pale yellow color with a leaf design on it . the I saw a note,so I opened it up

_Dear emma ,_

_I have left you things you will need in the morning. I suggest you talking a bath becase you slept in a tree last night but just use the pound when you finish get dressed and when you have finished getting ready , knock on my tree to tell me you are leaving so I can say goodbye. And please put the stuff in the bag I gave you you may need them and don't forget your sword and necklace _

_You will go back alone_

_I can only leave this garden for very very, very special events _

_From, _

_Fay _

Well, ok so I did as I was told and bathed and got dressed the dress was perfect for me ,the boots to,I ate my apple when I brush my hair ,I put my hair in a loose braded with green and pale yellow string wove though it .when I finished I knocked on her tree .  
''fay ya there " I said quietly and then she apperd by my side

"goodbye,can you read my map " she asked worried

"yes simple keep going till you find a rock in the shape on a faun ,well you know the reast and fay dose this map work both ways ?" I asked

"yes come back again soon and with lucy and susan please " she said I knew she was excited

"ok ill be back in 2 days ill miss you"I said

"ill miss you too off you go here comes the sun"she said

"maybe you can make it there by lunch " she said

" I hope so "

After we said our goobyes she wenty back to her tree . I will have to tell lucy about this she would love it

Peter pov

I woke up and realized emma was coming back today "justin wake up emmma coming back today" I said .i knew it was only a day but I couldn't help it I miss her .then justin and I got up and got dressed and grabbed my sword and Justin did the same just grabbed his new guitar too , he was dedicated .then a simple flip of the hair and done .time for brackfast I walked out at the same time as lucy who said "goodmorning shes coming back today " and added "race you pete"

Then we took off for the lunch table in a full sprint she won because I let her .then justin and su joined us it was kind of funny because Justin and susan we complete opposites .he was smiling like an idiot when she talked ,susan was too and lucy mocked him but only he saw he shoot her a glare not mean ,but playful. When they got to the table .lucy rolled her eyes and I laught .

"so are we practicing with Oreius today ?"peter asked

"yep susan is going to learn how to use her bow ,right su?" justin asked

"yes ,lucy what are you doing ?" asked su

" im getting ready for emma to come back and helping mrs beaver in her tent " lucy said

" I wounder what shes doing right now " lucy added

3 hours later

Emmas pov

I have been walking for hours and I was pretty close to the the camp and my feet were killing me ,the I heard someone talking well more like yelling

" what are you talking about durin the witch is better than some kitten " a gruff said

"shes evil I think we sould go with aslan " a younge mans voice said

"well,now you are the enemy GET HIME BOYS ! KILL HIM" the gruff voice said

"but dad " – I sobbed becase this was so sad ,then they heard me

"what was that "

"I don't know but get it " the first voice said with a growl

I took out my sword and came out of my hiding place ,there were 9 white cheetahs and a cub , they were on the witches side

" oh look the princess" said the fist voicie and " get her "

Then the first one came at me at bit my ancle I cryed out but killed him when I did ,then two more came one leapt and one got my arm without the sword and the other got my shoulder I killed them both

" two on one not cool guys" I said after

I was in horrable pain in my arm ,shoulder, and ankle . I could barely walk the one come at me and got killed before even making contact with me. 4 left .they all came at me but 3 :the leader , the cub and a one that had a cut on his side .i killed one but I didn't see the other one because he came from behide and clawed at my back and sunk his claws into me and then I dropped my sword .i was over im dead meat then one with the cut jumped at the OTHER CHEATEH

"sorry princess " he said . ok I lost my mind . the last things I saw was the leader looking at all his troops for the witch and said " shes better than I thought I will have to kill her in battle "

"if you don't leave now you wont see the battle " the one with the cut said he ran then I saw the naria flag with justin and peter running to me with swords they were going to kill the one who saved me

And with all my stangth I yelled " no don't kill him he saved me ….please "then I let the blackness take me

Peters pov

I heard her yell right before I killed the animal who did this to her " no don't kill him he saved me ….please " i heard her say I asked the white leapord

"is this true did you save her " I asked

" yes sire my pack the ones who seve the witch not I "

"oh well I am very sorry I accused you what is your name ?" peter asked

"durin and this is my brother alfi " he said looking at the cub who looked only a couple weeks old

And lucy ran up to it and said " may you two be followers of aslain "

"yes but the princess is in need of help oh well I think he has her " peter turned to look and see many narnians around her then susan ran to lucy "we need your cordial fast" susan said then she ran with lucy into the crowed area .5 minutes later I heard a familier voice say

"that taste awful"said emma peter smiled and ran and gave her a hugg


	11. Chapter 11

Emmas pov

We were on our may back to he camp and I was listening to lucy tell me about how they new I was hurt.

"I was with mrs bevear and a bird came and told me that the witches followers had you so I ran to peter ,justin and susan. peter was training and susan was listening to justin play his gautair along with many Narnians when I was done telling pete he ran to tell aslan and oreius .and then I told susan and justin and here we are only to see you were already being saved " lucy said

" whoa ,I will have to say thank you to the bird "I said

"emma ,I think you need a new dress its coverd in blood and mud "susan said

"um ya I guess so" I said

"who were the people I mean cheetah that saved you " justin asked .shoot I forgot to say thankyou

"oh guys ill have to catch up later I have to say thank you " I said

So I went to the back of the party and found who I was looking for

"thank you you sorry I never got your names "I said

"im alfi !"said the cub

"and im durin , just to let you know I am not a follower of the witch " he said proudly

"good becase I would have to kill my new friends "I said

"we get to be your friends "alfi said happily

"well if you want "I said making the alfi smile

"if you don't mind me asking how was your journey was so far ?" he asked

So I told him all about my journeys and alfi asked questions a lot but he couldn't help it he was so little and lucy came and helped me tell and by the end me and alfi were best friends ,lucy and durin were best friends

"durin ,hows Edmund?" asked lucy timidly

"oh the boy I snuck him food a couple times "he said

"oh thank you " said lucy giving him a hug

"I have to go durin would you like to come I can show you the other animals " lucy said

"ok " he said and they took off and I realized that we were at camp

"alfi,would you like to walk around with me wail I wait for a new dress"

"ok"he said excitedly and we walked off until we reached a shady tree

"so ,alfi tell me how old are you

"I am 1 mouth old but the witch killed my mommy and I hate my daddy " he said sadly so I picked him up because I felt bad for him

"its going to be ok alfi ,I promise ok " I said

"ok do you want to get something to eat because I'm starved" i said

"ok lets go –" alfi started to say

" your highness I have a new dress for you "a elf said and held it out

"ok let me just change "I said

So I went to my tent that the elf showed me I noticed there were 4 beds I guess they were expecting bella , I miss her .the dress was dark blue and it was a dress like the one fay gave me but the under dress was white not pale yellow . and I redid my hair and went outside and the elf showed me and alfi were we ate and the others were already there

" hey emma hey alfi " said lucy

"hey lu"

"so what are we doing today "I asked

"we are going to sword practice and su is going to archery" justin said

"me too?" I asked

"well yes but seeing you in the forest today I can see you are better than us already " peter said

" speak for yourself " justin said

"weres durin " asked alfi

" he is with the other animals but you are welcome to stay with us " said lucy

"thank you " said alfi

"so where were you yesterday "susan asked

"oh ,I was in this beautiful garden and since I was the first being to find it I got to name it and a dryad lived there her name was Fay she was very nice and she drew me a map and she really wants to meet all of you" I said

"really she wants to meet us " lucy said

"well mainly Susan and Lucy "I said

"that hurts "peter said pretding to be sad so I laught

"peter ,Justin I need to speak with you " Aslan said out of nowhere

" ok" they said

Justin glanced back confused so I nodded my head

"well im off to the practice field to find Oreius " I said

"im going to the archerie range "susna added

"alfi will you stay with lucy and keep her company"

Oreius


End file.
